<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BFF (Boob Fucking Forever) by simplepages</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379339">BFF (Boob Fucking Forever)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplepages/pseuds/simplepages'>simplepages</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Titfuck, no romo just sexy times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplepages/pseuds/simplepages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny's horny and he wants a piece of the biggest tits he knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BFF (Boob Fucking Forever)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being an immortal kid in a town where no one remembered him dying sucked ass. But you know what sucks even more ass? Hitting puberty and none of the girls in his class having the kind of huge honkers you like. Big, fat titties that feel anatomically incorrect in otherwise slim bodies. None of his classmates had them yet, their boobs were still growing but Kenny just couldn’t wait any longer. And he didn’t want no cheesing fantasy either he wanted the real deal. Real boobs to touch. He didn’t have enough money to go to a brothel yet so he had to settle with less. Who among his acquaintances had the biggest boobs? The answer came to him fast. His fat friend, Eric Cartman. He was so fat his knockers were bigger than any girl’s in their school. Maybe even fatter than his mom’s. And the little fuck loved money more than anything else so Kenny resolved to mooch some off his dad (not enough that the drunk bastard would notice anyway). </p>
<p>It was a Sunday morning and Kenny was excited. His first time touching boobs, real boobs. Maybe it wasn’t the ideal but it was still better than nothing. As long as they were fat nothing else mattered. And Kenny had already calculated that Cartman’s were at least a decent cup D. Not bad, not bad at all. </p>
<p>He rang the bell once and upon receiving no response, he rang it again. He couldn’t afford to be polite, he was too close to the finish line! Cartman’s mom opened the door, with a gentle smile as usual and invited him to come in. Muffled by his usual hood, Kenny thanked her and came in. Maybe one day he’d get to fuck her, too. Baby steps, baby steps. </p>
<p>The boy could barely hold back his enthusiasm when he walked up the stairs and noisily opened the door of Cartman’s room, awakening him with a jolt. </p>
<p>“Kenny, Jesus Christ...” Cartman groaned, rubbing his eyes, his brown hair completely disheveled. “Couldn’t you knock first?” </p>
<p>It was 10 a.m. and the fat boy was still in his pajamas. Not that Kenny cared, in fact ,it was better for easier access. They were a size or two too small for his big body, his belly peeking out of his shirt and the buttons on his chest looked like they were about to burst. Oh, man. He was already feeling it. </p>
<p>“No.” He replied, stoically, walking forward. “I brought the money.” He announced, pulling a couple of bills out of his pocket and throwing them on the bed. </p>
<p>Cartman squinted and grabbed them, inspecting them carefully. After a few seconds, he put them on his night table. “Alright.” He conceded not quite spiritedly. “Let’s get this over with.” </p>
<p>Bingo. Kenny gave a few other steps and sat on the bed, right in front of his friend. The other averted his gaze, suddenly abashed. “Well? What are you waiting for?” He demanded, not meeting his eyes. “Do it already.”</p>
<p>So impatient for someone who supposedly didn’t want to do it. Not that Kenny wanted to wait any other second. Tentatively, he brought an arm forward and his hand cupped Cartman’s right boob. The latter acted as if he wasn’t affected so Kenny began groping it. Oh wow. He expected it to be soft with all the grease from the fat fuck’s body but this was...holy shit...this was beyond any of his expectations. It was like a balloon full of water. Or something. His other hand rapidly started touching the left tit and in no time he was squeezing them both and giggling like the pervert he proudly considered himself to be. </p>
<p>“Myah…Kenny...that’s enough…” Cartman moaned softly, his stare fixated on a vague point in the mattress. </p>
<p>The aforementioned snorted. “Like hell it is!” He retorted and proceeded to unbutton the pajamas, setting the huge knockers free. Man, his tits were sure saggy.</p>
<p>“Wh- Kenny what the hell are you doing!” The fatty griped and tried to cover himself, flustered. “That’s not what we agreed! You’re a damn freak!” He sputtered, getting red.</p>
<p>Oh, hell no. He wasn’t going to take them away from him when he barely had had a taste of them. Fuck that. Fuck you, Cartman.</p>
<p>He held onto Cartman’s wrists with unusual strength and pried them away from his chest. “We didn’t agree on anything.” Kenny clarified, voice muffled but deep. “I said I’d give you money and you’d let me touch them. There were no restrictions.” He continued. </p>
<p>The brunette stared into his eyes and must’ve been he wasn’t fucking around because he desisted and let his arms fall. “Fucking weirdo.” He mumbled, eyes down. </p>
<p>Fucking awesome. With the area clear once again, Kenny groped the bare boobs, getting a feel for his nipples now. Oh, dude, sick. They were totally hardening. So much for acting like a prude. “You like this, don’t you?” He inquired, gaze not leaving his friend’s naked chest. </p>
<p>Cartman flinched as if offended. “Fuck you Kenny!” He spat, annoyed. “You know it’s like...biology...and...that stuff…” He tried to explain, faltering. As if this fuckface ever listened to biology class.</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Kenny hummed skeptically and tweaked his nipple, awaiting the reaction. Very predictably, Cartman whined like a bitch. “You’re totally into this.” He insisted.</p>
<p>“Am not!” The fat boy maintained as the blush spread over his cheeks. His lips were very visibly trembling. “I’m not a-” His refutation was interrupted by his very own moan, caused by Kenny’s fondling. Goddamn, did he really have to sound like a bitch getting fucked? Perhaps he really had the slutty gene in his blood. </p>
<p>With a sigh, the blond pulled back. </p>
<p>“Y-You’re done?” Cartman asked, eyes sparkly.</p>
<p>Kenny stayed quiet, considering his options. He was way too horny to leave just like that but would his friend allow him to go any further? The guy was being so difficult as it was. How the hell was he supposed to convince him of-</p>
<p>He closed his eyes. “I want to fuck your tits.” He confessed. </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“....What?” Cartman sounded in disbelief. </p>
<p>His eyelids opened, blue eyes staring into brown as he pulled down his hood. “I want to put my dick between your tits and rub against them.” He explained, deadly serious.</p>
<p>Maybe it was the fact or the extreme bluntness but the fatass looked as if he had been stricken in the head with a bat. “Huh?” He managed to muster, head tilting to the side. </p>
<p>Impulsively, Kenny pinned the other down, meeting almost no resistance. Just as quickly, he sat on the big and soft belly, peering down at the other.</p>
<p>“What...are...you doing…” The brunette’s eyes were wide as he spoke and his boobs’ weight fell to opposite sides, his arms sprawled. It was kind of an erotic sight. What lack of pussy does to a man.</p>
<p>Refusing to give any more thought to the whole thing, Kenny pulled down the elastic waist of his pants, revealing his erect penis and that was more than enough for Cartman to act out, flailing his arms around and trying to push Kenny off him. He even started calling his mom in a panic. Thinking with his dick, Kenny leaned over and pressed his lips against Cartman’s in a desperate attempt to calm him down. If he was wrong, this could end even worse though.</p>
<p>At first, Cartman bitched and whined, closing his mouth as a sign of resistance but as Kenny pressed on, while giving his titties the attention they clearly needed, he gave in, lips hesitantly opening. When Kenny shoved his tongue inside the other’s mouth, his friend made a horrified noise and tried to push him away again before quickly falling prey to the blond’s french kissing skills. It was weird, to be making out with his fat annoying friend, he would’ve never chosen it, however, he was more than willing to pay the price for cumming on those saggy melons. </p>
<p>After what felt like more than enough kissing, Kenny pulled away and wiped his lips. Cartman was in a daze, parted lips and half-lidded eyes included. For a virgin, he was sure easy. That’s, of course, assuming he was a virgin.</p>
<p>Displaying his dreamiest smile, there were advantages to covering a third of your face the whole time, he spoke gently. “It’s not that bad, is it?” </p>
<p>The other simply gaped at him with bewilderment before, slowly, recovering his functions. First, he furrowed his eyebrows, expression not quite gone back to his bitchy self. “Don’t treat me like a slut.” He muttered, looking away. </p>
<p>For the sake of his goals, Kenny had to bite back an ‘I don’t have to.’ although, as if he had read his mind, Cartman glared at him with vexation. </p>
<p>“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes like he was dealing with a particularly tiresome ordeal. He held his boobs with his hands. “Just do it.”</p>
<p>Wait? For fucking real? He wasn’t going to ask for money or some shit? Damn, this was a bargain. Getting to titfuck for the price of just some groping. Kenny knew he was a good kisser but maybe he was underestimating his abilities. Just a little more and Cartman might even let him smash. Not that he was interested in going that far, though. At least not at the moment. </p>
<p>Without questioning his mind blowing luck, Kenny propped himself on his knees and positioned himself closer to the chest. He grabbed his dick and fumblingly placed it right in between the jugs. “Now press them together.” He indicated, still holding his member.</p>
<p>Grumbling, Cartman did as such. “This feels gross.” He commented, appearing disgusted yet not doing anything to change his situation. </p>
<p>But Kenny wasn’t paying attention, focused instead on rubbing his length against the fleshy orbs with clumsy hip thrusts. “Oh fuck...this feels so good.” He groaned. The softness of the knockers against his hardened dick...he couldn’t remember experiencing such an amazing squishiness before. Not even in porn did it look this soft. He was almost positive this was a particular characteristic of fat boy tits. And he was getting it for fucking free, yahoo!</p>
<p>His manhood had grown quite a lot in the past year or so. It was at least twice as big as that time Cartman measured everyone’s wieners in school. Still, not as long as the length of his friend’s manboobs. He seriously had a fine pair right there. And he was going to fuck the shit out of them.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Cartman seemed to be avoiding acknowledging the dick currently making itself a nest among his breasts, squishing his hooters together as if to hide it from his sight. “I fucking hate you, Kenny.” He murmured, face getting flushed. </p>
<p>Man, Cartman’s nasty attitude wasn’t part of the appeal at all but acting like he wasn’t enjoying it when his body was clearly saying something else was admittedly kind of hot. Like, old school kind of hot. No means yes and my pussy is so wet your dick could just slide right in. That type of thing. If Cartman had a pussy Kenny would probably be on that at this point. Honest.</p>
<p>It also activated some kind of petty vein Kenny didn’t know he had. He wanted for Cartman to admit he was into it. No fucking way he was letting his friend fuck his tits out of the kindness of his heart, what the hell. </p>
<p>With certain difficulty, Kenny palmed the other’s crotch, right behind him. There it was. Small as ever, nevertheless very hard. Cartman’s pecker was undeniably awake. “What is this, then?” He asked, still fondling the micro penis.</p>
<p>The virginal flusteredness that came in response was a delight. Lips trembling and cheeks red. “D-Don’t touch there, Kenny! That’s gay!” He shouted, trying not to seem affected by the caressing even though his voice broke several times during those two sentences.</p>
<p>Putting his most nonchalant expression considering the circumstances, Kenny let go. “And this isn’t gay?” He shot back, impressed by the denial. </p>
<p>Simmering down, Cartman quietly replied. “That’s just you being a pervert.” His gaze was on the window, as if he was too good to look at Kenny in the eye when he talked to him. And that was frankly starting to get on the latter’s nerves. Why was he acting like a distinguished maiden? He was a cheap slut, at best. And they both knew that. Or at least Kenny did.</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Kenny smirked spitefully as he placed his hands on top of the chubby’s. “How nice of you to let me do this, then.” He continued. Cartman’s hands were already warm and moist and his jugs were smooth to the touch. Maybe he should’ve motor boated them…</p>
<p>“God dammit, Kenny, stop it!” Cartman protested. “Your wiener is touching my chin!”</p>
<p>In his reverie, Kenny’s thrusts had gotten more aggressive, managing to reach his fat friend’s face. Thank god for his double chin. It was like a soft cushion for the tip of his dong. “No.” He grinned. </p>
<p>Indignant, the brunette tried to push him away but Kenny had already settled in and he pressed his hands further against the other’s, simultaneously immobilizing him and fondling his chest. “Knock it- Knock it off!” Cartman tried to move him to no avail. </p>
<p>“Lick it.” Kenny commanded him. “I’ll move if you lick it.” He detailed with a chuckle. </p>
<p>Defying all expectation once again, Cartman stuck out his tongue reluctantly and gave Kenny’s knob a few tentative lips every time it was within his reach. </p>
<p>A man of his word, Kenny pulled away his hands, making a mental note to save enough money to ask the fatass for a blowjob in the future. “Press harder!” He exclaimed, feeling the climax approaching. “Harder!” He insisted, barely moving his member away from the heat of the breasts.</p>
<p>“I’m doing that!” His friend complained, meshing his boobs together as if he wanted to choke the other’s dick. </p>
<p>They kept on like that, moaning and cursing until roughly half a minute later, the sudden trembling from Cartman’s wide body was the final straw for Kenny’s boner and he came with a celebratory yell on the former’s tits and face. </p>
<p>“Agh, fuck, Kenny!” Cartman bitched as he wiped his visage. </p>
<p>“Whoa.” The blond could only mutter in response, mesmerized by the view. Maybe Cartman needed to be covered in cum more often. He memorized the image in his brain, so he could picture it every time the asshole said something insensitive to him. His fat face and chest covered in his milk. Beautiful.</p>
<p>“Move.” Cartman urged him with impatience. “I need to clean my face.”</p>
<p>Obediently, Kenny gave his dick a few strokes and put it back on his pants, rolling off of the brunette. While doing so, he noticed the dampness in Cartman’s crotch.</p>
<p>The other wasn’t indifferent to this and quickly covered his clothed groin with his hand. “I peed myself, ok. Who the fuck cares.” He mumbled as he got on his feet. </p>
<p>Wow. He would really rather come up with something as embarrassing as peeing himself than admit he came too. Maybe this wasn’t Kenny’s problem to solve. The guy was totally nuts. </p>
<p>“You can get out now.” Cartman commented, taking off his pants. “I’m gonna shower and shit. Butters is coming over soon.”</p>
<p>Butters, huh…</p>
<p>“Sure.” Kenny agreed, getting up. “See you around then.” He casually bid the other farewell.</p>
<p>His friend muttered something inintelligible in response.</p>
<p>When his hand was on the door knob, the guest added. “Next time we can get to third base.” </p>
<p>“Just fucking leave alread- What?!” Cartman shouted. “There’s not gonna be a-”</p>
<p>Not letting him finish, Kenny closed the door behind him, whistling. Boy, he really couldn’t wait to get his dick sucked next Sunday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know if I'll write more for this but I left an open ending 'cause why the hell not?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>